


16-Bit Jack

by Lauriekits



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: Our hero visits a video game arcade, only to be trapped into one of the cabinets itself. Without his sword.





	

 The slums of the neo city. One of the first civilisations once reigning mighty with its technology, know seen as an average, poor, boring wasteland compared to most advanced cities grown across the globe. Dark, with black accompanied by hues of the orange sky, eerily representing the Lord and Master Aku, who was responsible for allowing the inhabitants to suffer such mediocrity. There were many workers and members of the public living stable lives, however a few were unfortunate, living off whatever scraps of food they can find in the streets.

It wasn’t rare for a particular wanted samurai to appear in these parts. No matter the distance, no matter the travels, the Japanese warrior would always find himself in the neo city. It was rather reminiscent, for a terrible reason. The dark city with Aku’s face plastered all over screens was the first area the warrior arrived in as he was forced into the future by the very Shogun of Sorrow himself. Since that fateful day, the man known as Samurai Jack had been on a quest to find a way to return to his past and undo Aku’s wrath.

He knew the risks of entering the city. The risks of entering any civilised area, in fact. The Japanese man had a mighty bounty on his head, being Aku’s only existing formidable foe. Wanted posters, everywhere. Dead or Alive. Huge reward promises by the ruler Aku. Many would attempt to capture the samurai, only for all to fail.  Jack was skilled, stealthy and determined. He would never let himself become bait for the one who was destined to destroy.

But that didn’t stop many of those who wanted the promised reward.

The man dressed in white stood still in his tracks, closing his eyes. Focused on only one sense; sound. Hands already on his weapon. A sacred sword made to distinguish evil with the power of righteousness. Audible footsteps approached. He turned, ready to face any upcoming foe who would wish to attack.

Alas, there was no one in sight.

But a tug of his clothing caused Jack to look down, revealing a small being. The appearance of a child. Not human, not originally of this planet. Purple, three eyes. An oval shaped head with 3 arms on each side. No legs, by transportation was available by his ability to levitate. Really, he was as normal as you could get in such an area.

But the being looked innocent and curious, constantly tugging to get the adult’s attention.

“Excuse me, sir,” the boy asked, looking up at Jack. His voice was childish, yet clear. “What are you gonna do with that sword?”

“Hm?” Jack looked at his blade, placing it back into its sheath. There was no reason to use it, it seemed. Looks could be deceiving, but Jack had no intention on hurting a young child. “Nothing. Apologies if I had frightened you.”

“Frighten me? No way!” The youngster seemed peppy and joyful, happy to talk to the warrior. “Swords and stuff _excite_ me! They’re just so cool! You can just pick one up and wham! Slice someone in half! I wanna slice someone in half!”

The comments made the samurai concerned, not liking the content the young boy was delivering. Had the youth seen so much in his life to think violence was enjoyable? Or was he under Aku’s influence? “You…should not be filled with such joy thinking of such thoughts. Fatal violence is _not_ a game, and-…”

“Pfft, what do you mean, _‘it’s not a game’_?” The boy folded his arms, rolling his eyes. “Of course it is! At the Aku-Cade! There’s a game all about slicing people in half!”

“Aku-Cade…?” Jack questioned, thinking of what the youngster could mean. Given the boy’s attitude towards violence, the male had many theories of what the ‘Aku-Cade’ meant, but decided to question the boy once more. “May I ask for directions to this… _Aku-Cade?_ ”

“Of course, right this way!” The boy headed south, with Jack following. “Oh. I’m Brython, by the way.”

“Jack.”

“Jack? Strange name.”

Jack raised a brow, but he had no time to comment. It wasn’t his real name, just an alias that was given to him that he decided to stick with. Brython had stopped, indicating that they arrived at their destination.

“Here, Aku-Cade! It’s just an arcade with ‘Aku’ in the name. For aesthetics.”

The two entered the arcade, Jack gasping at what he was witnessing. Bright lights. Various noises of technology. Screens at every corner. It wasn’t too alarming; Jack was slowly getting use to flashing lights due to his travels in various cities. He was unaware of what these machines were, however. Computers? He had limited knowledge of such technology due to his experience in the future, as he was originally from the past, long ago. However, he noticed something that he wished was more common in this future; Children’s laughter.

At every machine was a youth, ranging from child to teenager. Happily enjoying their time with the screens and buttons, cheering each other on as they reached their goal. Jack looked around as he took a few more steps, smiling at the happiness of youth. A rare sight, considering the many unfortunate ones Jack had witnessed suffer.

“What is this place, exactly?” Jack asked Brython, curious of the ‘arcade’s’ purpose.

“I told ya already, the Aku-Cade! An arcade centre!”

Jack raised a brow.

“Do you even know what an arcade is?”

“I am sorry, I do not.”

“Eugh, what are you? Like, 50? 100? Old?”

The samurai opened his mouth, ready to state that he was much younger that the boy claimed. However, Brython continued to speak.

“An arcade is a wondrous place filled with hopes and dreams! It may sound cliché, but all these kids? It’s their home for fun, away from upsets of the everyday world. It’s got video games, skill testers, retro games, simulations, dance machines… You name it!”

Jack looked around, trying to decipher which of the many things Brython named was which. He could not figure it out however, as all of this technology in front of him was so unique and bizarre to the warrior. And Brython figured that out easily by Jack’s confused expression.

“I’ll…introduce you to some of the games.”

“That is kind of you, Brython,” addressed Jack. “However, I do not have time for games. You see, I am on a que-…”

“Oh my gosh, is that Samurai Jack?!”

A cry from a young girl, followed by several gasps of her peers surrounding her, all amazed at their hero’s appearance.

“It is! It really is Jack!”

“Samurai Jack!”

“Our hero!”

Jack was suddenly surrounded by adoring fans, eyes glistening in amazement. Due to his heroic feats, the warrior had become popular with those who still had hope of being free of Aku’s terror, youth being the majority. Although he believed all his efforts were out of nobility, he was often flattered of other’s admiration, and smiled whenever one’s heart was still strong knowing one day, the world would be free of Aku.

Before he could say anything, the swarm of youngsters began to chat amongst themselves and Jack.

“Jack! Are you here to play video games?”

“Jack, you should play this shooter with me!”

“Uh, don’t you know anything? Jack doesn’t handle guns and stuff.”

“Do you think there’s a game here about Jack??”

“Nah. Aku wouldn’t allow it.”

The kids continued to chatter and get Jack’s attention, which left the samurai lost and confused. He had no knowledge of video games, or what the children were talking about. Not to mention he wasn’t able to ask any questions, in fear of being rude and interrupting everyone’s words. A few younger kids grabbed onto Jack’s clothing, begging him to follow them and spend time. Although he had more important matters at hand, Brython insisted on allowing the others to introduce him to video games and have fun. The purple fellow, however, was confused as to why Jack was so popular, never hearing about his adventures before.

Far away in an unmistakable dark tower, was the fiery lair of Aku. Despite having power beyond compare, the Shogun of Sorrow kept his décor simple. He and his minions were the only residents, after all. The shapeshifting evil sat on his lair, keeping an eye on Jack from his lair. No matter where the hero went, Aku would always know of Jack’s plans. He knew that Jack was capable of defeating him due to the power of his blade, so Aku would spy on his nemesis, watching his every move. This was to stop Jack from any plans, and to lead him the worst possible end.

Aku stared at the his screen, displaying Jack being introduced to an arcade game about a bird-like creature trying to fly past some pipes. Kids were playing to show Jack how the game worked, and insisted on having a go. The samurai sighed, and attempted to try out the video game, immediately failing. Watching his enemy’s attempt at an arcade game gave Aku an idea, focusing his attention on the one who brought Jack to the building; Brython.

“Brython…” With no intentions of revealing himself to the public, Aku remained in his seat, using telepathy to contact Brython. This startled the purple being, recognising Aku’s voice immediately. He wasn’t able to question the Deliverer of Darkness though, as he was frozen in fear. If one was to question Aku however, consequences were made.

“You, as the proprietor of this Aku-cade, will work for me to DEFEAT THE SAMURAI you brought in. Construct me a video game, using my permission to have me as a character. Leave everything else up to me.”

Despite still being terrified of the master of Earth, Brython opened his mouth to ask a small question. “A-Aku, sir. H-How will this defeat the samurai…?”

“I will give you a just a touch of my TREMENDOUS power! Once the cabinet is complete, lead Samurai Jack to it. He then will be sucked into the video game world, forced to endlessly fight fiction for ALL ETERNITY.”

He boasted with a might laugh, proud of his newfound plan.

“And if you follow the orders of the great Aku, I will grant you most desirable wish.”

“Y-You don’t mean…?”

“Yes… For the Aku-cade to rise to greater heights! Children of all ages! No. EVERYONE…will visit your pride and joy, always visiting to partake in your games. Constant customers will make you UNIMAGINABLY RICH. Now, go!”

As Aku ended his communication with his victim, a surge of power was forced into Brython. A single touch of Aku’s magic would result in strength for those who knew how to use it, but also darkness. Even the smallest drop of evil can make a tremendous influence on the mind, and Brython was already beginning to change. The power made him shook, but after a quick recovery, the male smiled.

“Time to construct the best video game the world has ever seen!”

Moments passed, and Jack was still surrounded by kids, wanting his attention.

“Jack, did you see that?”

“You gotta try this game!”

“Hey, it’s _my_ turn to play with Jack!”

“No, it’s _my_ turn!”

“Children, please,” spoke up the samurai, flattered by the adoring youngsters. Jack had been allowing them to introduce him to numerous games. While it took him some time to comprehend the technology behind the video games, he figured out each challenge easily. His fans knew Jack was from the past, therefore wouldn’t have much knowledge of the future other than what he was already experienced. They loved their hero that much and considered him the saviour of the future.

“I am grateful for what you have shown me. I have had much fun, but unfortunately, I have to depart.”

‘Awws’ came from every youngster, saddened.

“I honestly wish I could spend more time with you all, but I-“

“Your quest to defeat our Lord Aku,” spoke up one of the small kids. “We understand.”

Jack smiled gently at the children surrounding him. They were upset at Jack’s words, but fully understand and respected his children. He was about to say his final words of departure, before reaching for where his sword should’ve been. He looked straight to his side, and noticed his magical sword and sheath were missing.

“My sword!” Jack remarked, turning his head left and right to spot his weapon. Before questioning any of the arcade-goers of his sword’s whereabouts, a voice arose away from Jack and the group of children.

“Samurai Jack.” It was Brython, greeting the warrior with a soft yet false smile. “Looking for your sword?”

“Yes, do you have any idea where it is?”

“Oh, yes.”

“Thank goodness…” Jack sighed, as he was trusting of the purple fellow. “Where is it?”

Brython immediately pointed to a skill tester across the room, which was filled with miscellaneous soft toys. But something unusual made it stand out. Jack’s sword.

Jack rushed to the machine and examined it. He would question how his weapon got inside the skill tester, but only after he got it back. He noticed the containment was made of glass, and asked a kid before him if there was a cleaner way to gain the sword, rather than shattering the machine with an item or his bare hands. Brython then came closer to Jack, laughing at questions he deemed ‘ridiculous’.

Brython asked the warrior to follow him, ensuring that he could gain his sword in return. Jack was guided to an arcade cabinet. No design. At all. It was…tacky, to say the least. The machine didn’t look like it worked. The kids nearby followed, confused of Brython’s attention to the seemingly broken machine.

“Have fun, Jack!” Brython exclaimed before pushing Samurai Jack. A vortex of pixels sucked in Jack, resulting him to scream from the unusual yet painful feeling. Eventually, he disappeared from the real world, and the game booted up.

And on screen, was a 16-bit Samurai Jack.

Jack landed on his feet and began breathing loudly. The experience of going through the vortex was reminiscent of Aku’s time-travelling portal from the beginning of his future adventures. Despite the all-too-familiar rush, Jack quickly forced himself to recover in order to look at this new environment.

The samurai was confused. What was all this? Everything was so…blocky? Detailed, but blocky. Like as if an old painting was looked at close distance. The scene was reminiscent of his home, but only as it was today. He had found his home once before, a land once known as Japan. Grass was overgrown, buildings were demolished. It was no more.

Jack gasped at this sight. He had no reason to come back to this land, as it all be restored once he had destroyed Aku. Why was he here, and why did it look…odd? He had no other way to describe it in his mind.

He began to question more in his head when he looked at his hands, then his body. He, too, was depicted like the scenery he was in. He checked his side once more; still no sword. His sword! He was just about to retrieve it from the machine before Brython distracted him. Why did that purple alien do to Jack?

“Hello, Jack!” spoke a voice from nowhere. The man looked around, waiting for Brython to show up, as he recognised the voice. No one appeared, but the voice began to boom.

“I bet you’re confused. Allow me to explain. You are stuck in a video game I have created. You yourself are a pixel, and cannot escape!”

“Brython, what is the meaning of this?” Jack raised his voice. How was it even possible to be inside technology and still be alive? Yet again, anything seemed to be possible in the future. “Why are you put me here?”

“Oh, I’m just following orders.”

“Orders?” It hit him. “Aku.”

“Who else? Now, I’ve placed you in a world where you will face challenge. If you _manage_ to defeat each challenge, you will be placed into a new world and eventually…the final boss. If you win, I suppose you could escape. But that won’t happen. Because this game’s difficulty setting is IMPOSSIBLE!” Brython began to laugh, but were interrupted by a horde of angry youngsters.

“Hey, leave Jack alone!”

“How could you do such a thing?”

“Jack will get out, and you know it!”

The kids began to form an angry mob, and a few began to kick Brython. One of the kids spoke up however, saying that Jack wouldn’t want violence. So instead, they all grabbed tape from Brython’s office and wrapped him up, making the being immobilised.

Half the kids decided to keep watch of the taped Brython, while others went to the arcade to cheer Jack on. They told Jack what happened and Jack thanked the children in return. While they could see Jack through the screen, the warrior himself could only hear the kids’ voices.

Jack began to prepare himself for the first challenge, which he was determined to win even without his sword.

In front of him, a hoard of giant robot beetles appeared in front of him. Aku’s machinery, no doubt. He looked around if he could grab anything as a weapon, but anything he saw he was unable to pick up. It would phase through his hand, as if touching a ghost. Alas, anything he saw deemed worthy of a weapon was just an image. Part of the scenery.

The kids watched in fear, not knowing how to help the unfortunate man. From their view, everything was flatscreen and 2D. To them, they saw a sidescroller but frozen in one point; A Boss Fight. Or a fighting game scenario. They watched as Jack jumped as a beetle rushed towards him, causing the beetle to miss and crash into the other side of the screen. Jack sighed, and the children cheered.

He began to use this technique for the next two beetles, until the fourth one began to fly over when Jack jumped, causing him to fall to the ground and rapidly flash. He looked at himself, and remembered this was happening to a character in a game that a kid showed him earlier.

“Jack! Every time you get hit, you lose a bit of health!” Alerted one of the kids from the real world. “We can see a health bar from here! Don’t worry, just try to time it!”

Jack acknowledged the youth and began a new tactic. By this time, he realised his only ability was to jump. He wasn’t able to attack or grab onto anything, just move and double jump. He was frustrated at his restrictions, but learned to make do with them.

The horde of beetles were destroyed and Jack began running to the ‘next stage’. It was no longer his home, but now the streets. As he ran, he bumped into a non-playable-character, who looked like a familiar cranky wizard.

Oh no.

ZAP!

In a flash, Jack was a chicken.

“No, not this again…” was what he tried to say, but it only resulting it clucking.

Jack knew he could fight as a chicken due to his past experience, but his moves were limited due to being in a video game world.  Luckily for him, this level didn’t start with a boss fight, but more of an adventure. There were enemies in the way, but found it best to avoid them by hopping onto platforms and dodging them, collecting food to regain his health. Despite limitations, Chicken Jack overcame the level quite easily and proceeded to the next.

Finally, he was human now. He covered his face for a few seconds, once again embarrassed from another chicken incident. The kids watching from the outer world giggled, and some even called Jack a cute chicken, but all continued to cheer him on. Jack smiled in return but quickly focused on his next task.

Which was, rather confusing.

It seemed he was in a labyrinth. In front of him, were large circles with Aku’s face on them. Jack wasn’t amused, and saw the figures as threats. The children alerted Jack that the was in a maze and would have to go through the figures, collecting them as he went. As from what they saw, was a flat 2D birds-eye-view of the labyrinth.

Jack took a step in front of the object. It disappeared as his body touched it, making a “HA HA HA!” laugh. This annoyed Jack, but if he had to hear Aku’s laughter over and over to complete the level, he would do it. It was only temporary. He had now collected all the items, and has noticed a shining light from a distance. He figured that would be the exit and began to run.

However, in some corners of the maze, he noticed large enemies moving at the speed of sound, turning at rapid speeds. They were…motorbikes, as Jack recalled. They gave a streak of light behind them that slowly disappeared, and from Jack’s eyes, the ray of light was potentially dangerous.

The kids watching noticed as the more Jack began to think about this scenario, the faster the enemies were becoming. Some speculated that they could try and help Jack but using the control pad, but others said they shouldn’t control their hero. Jack could hear the kids voices and as much as he appreciated their help, he asked them to quiet down so he could concentrate. Apologising, the kids quieted down.

Hiding behind a dead end in the maze, Jack watched the motorbike whiz past, and noticed that the vehicle doesn’t take up the entire path. He began to shuffle on the side of the path, back to the wall. Kids watched in fear as the bikes would rush past Jack, as their view differed from his. But Jack knew what he was doing, and managed to find the exit safely. The children sighed and cheered for their hero.

“Jack!” One of the kids spoke up, pointing to the screen so her friends could see. “It says you unlocked some abilities. It says you can Jump Good, pick up items and that you can actually fight now!”

“That’s a relief,” said Jack, smiling. He appreciated the kids help a lot. “Thank you very much!”

He then tried his ‘unlocked’ abilities, and they all worked perfectly. His jump was perfected to ‘Jump Good’, he could kick, punch in various different ways, and items that seemed to float in air were usable! This was going to make things easier for Jack.

By now Jack had been through a series of different levels, all with different difficulty. Platformers, an RPG, a puzzle game and even a racing game. (Luckily for him, his mode of transport was a horse.)

Jack arrived at the Final Stage, but something was different about this stage. It was…completely black. The only colour that existed was his very pixelated being. The kids outside were confused, but continued to support Jack.

“You can do this Jack!”

“You’ve made it this far, whatever comes your way!”

“Our hero, Samurai Jack!”

Jack smiled fondly. Hearing the support of children was rather comforting for the warrior. He knew he wasn’t going to let them down. No matter what challenge he would face, he would not give up.

Jack had a slot full of items. They included a rock, nun-chuks, a practice sword, a real sword, and food for replenishing energy. All items had a one use only rule, which Jack noted from the youngsters watching. As he waited for his final opponent, Brython from afar began to make remarks.

“You idiots! I made this game impossible! Not even the greatest gamers could ever defeat this. What makes you think this samurai can?”

“Shut up, Brython!” called out one of the kids. “Why did you have to become so mean?”

“Yeah, you use to be so nice to us! I guess we finally saw the true you…”

It was true that Brython himself was nice towards all the kids, but that was before he was inflicted by Aku’s magic. But the kids themselves didn’t know that. Sure, they knew that dark magic such as Aku’s could cause their hero to be trapped inside a video game, but they did not know of Brython’s unexpected meeting with Aku himself.

Back in the game, Jack had positioned himself ready for attack. After a few moments, laughter boomed from inside the area, vibrating through Jack’s 16-bit body.

Aku.

Jack quicky looked around for the demon, ready to strike at any moment. He knew he could not defeat Aku without his sword, but he would make do stuck in the video game.

However, Aku would not appear.

“Enough laughter. Show yourself, coward.”

“Very well.”

A being of pure darkness emerged from the ground, with signifying green facial features, ferocious teeth and flames. He noticed how the darkness of the room didn’t compliment his already dark appearance. With a snap of his fingers, the room became…only slightly brighter.

“So, Samurai Jack. Stuck in a video game. What’s next? Oh! Nothing. Because I’ll crush you here!”

“This is all your doing, Aku! If I can get in, I can get out.”

“Oh, what makes you say that?”

He had a point. How was Jack supposed to escape? He didn’t enter the game on his own free will, only by Aku’s magic.

“I will find a way.”

“You always do, Jack!” cheered on the children from outside. Aku frowned at their voices and cut off their connection to Jack, finding them a nuisance.

Jack noticed he couldn’t hear the children’s voices anymore, which worried him that Aku had hurt them. Before making a remark, Aku stated that he merely cut off connections and that he did no harm to the children at all.

Whether Aku was telling the truth or not, Jack was ready to fight immediately, wanting to escape and make sure the children were alright.

Unfortunately, as he was about to make a move, he froze.

Jack could not move. At all.

Aku laughed once more. “Fool! You really think I’d allow you to win this last level? I, Aku, corrupted it so you are just a glitch! HA HA HA!” The Shogun of Sorrow reached for Jack and clutched onto him, piercing Jack’s skin with his skin, tearing his clothes. Jack managed to scream, but it was distorted and muffled.

“A glitch, hm?” spoke one of the kids from the group outside. She smiled, putting her hair in a ponytail and approached the cabinet. She in the same group as the other kids, but was one of the most popular gamers at the Aku-Cade. The Cool Girl.

“Let me handle this.”

She placed her hands on the buttons and joystick, and pressed the buttons in a pattern, making the glitch Jack move.  She pointed to a random kid nearby.

“Oi, go get Jack’s sword out of the Skill Tester.”

The kid didn’t hesitate and rushed to the Skill Tester. He did his very best trying to grab the sword with the crane, using all of his spare change. “I need help!”

The boy was suddenly accompanied by several others, who decided to shake the machine. Using all of their strength, the machine crashed to the ground, glass shattering everywhere. Luckily, the sword fell out away from the shattered glass, and the kids cheered. The boy picked up the sword and rushed to the cabinet.

“Push it in,” said the gamer girl, still working with glitch Jack.

The boy did so, and the game screen accepted the weapon into it’s system.

Jack was unsure of what was going on. Parts of his pixelated body were out of place, and his view was distorted. But he was moving. Not own his own will, but he was moving. The feeling of being controlled was unnerving; He’s had the experience before. Making decisions and moving not on your own will, but somebody else’s…Aku’s magic did that to him. Was this a result of Aku’s trickery once more?

A flash of light shone into the warrior’s hands, causing Aku to cover his face of disgust, dropping Jack. The light shaped into a sword; Jack’s sword.

Jack widened his eyes and gripped onto his sword as he stood up in position, ready to fight. Noticing that he just moved on his own, he was no longer a glitch. Jack wasn’t hesitant; He charged straight towards Aku and screamed, slicing his bottom half.

Aku yelled in agonising pain, but he had enough of himself to shuffle around and try to attack. Jack was quick and avoided Aku’s moves and tricks, and managed to attack him enough for Aku to shapeshift into different being until he was almost no more.

Aku shapeshifted into a hedgehog as a last resort and quickly removed himself from the video game, as he was too weak to fight. Laughing maniacally, Aku ran off to his hideout where he would regenerate in his own time.

“You’re always such a coward, Aku,” Jack spoke. He sighed as he placed his sword in it’s sheath, his entire body began flashing. In a flash, he was gone from the gaming world and reappeared in reality.

He took several blinks, touching his sword and arms, trying to readjust himself to reality. Circled by the same mob of kids he saw earlier, Jack blinked once more to realise that he was back in the real world. He smiled, seeing that all the children were alright.

The kids made cheers and yells, happy that their hero had succeeded in escaping the levels of Aku’s magic. They explained what happened; With the Cool Girl and crane machine. Jack thanked everyone kindly, and asked if he could do anything in return.

“It’s okay, Jack. You’re already doing enough for kids out there,” spoke the Cool Girl, placing her hands on her hips. “All we want to do while we wait for a better world is to have fun and play games, honestly. Y’know, like kids.”

“I understand,” said Jack, nodding his head. He was about to depart, before remembering someone he needed to deal with.

“Where’s Brython? The one who pushed me into the…video game…in the first place?”

The kids went to check where he was taped up. The ones who were meant to keep watch were distracted by the last fight Jack was in and left Brython all alone. He seemed to of run off, leaving only the very tape he was wrapped up in. Now that Brython was inflicted with Aku's influence, there was no way his old self would return. There was no way on his own, at least. But the old Brython was already gone, and he was never coming back.

“He got away! Drats!” said one of the kids.

“Where do you think he went?”

“Oh well, we don’t need him anymore. We can run this place on our own!”

“Yeah! But who would take over…?”

‘”I will,” spoke up Cool Girl. She was basically a video game wizard in the children’s eyes, and they accepted Cool Girl as their new Aku-Cade owner.

As the kids celebrated, Jack began to leave. He looked back at the children, smiling.

They looked up to their hero they knew as Samurai Jack, and that hero was to make sure not to disappoint them in his quest to destroy their evil ruler, Aku.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's just a silly idea I'd have for an episode if I worked on Samurai Jack. But I don't. I'm still pumped for Season 5 though! I hope this is okay!! I might draw up Brython and Cool Girl if I'm not too busy one day.


End file.
